Especially when designing a platform scale it is common practice for a mechanical scale that the platform, the load carrier, via levers from each corner supports and combines the load from said corners to a central point at which a counterbalancing weight is attached and brought to balance out the load. For spring scales the counterweight is replaced by a spring, the elastic deformation of which is a measure of the load on the scale. Another example, refering to a design in which the load on the platform is converted into a hydraulic pressure by means of a hydraulic transducer via levers, is given in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,143. To simplify this complicated mechanism the levers in an electromechanical scale are often replaced by a plurality of load transducers arranged under the load carrier as in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,595. Especially in smaller scales (for maximal loads below 1 metric ton) these methods result in expensive constructions. The purpose of the present invention is to obtain an accurate and robust scale with a considerably simplified mechanical construction, and in addition with only one load measuring transducer.